


Our Story

by BayBee45



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coruscant (Star Wars), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ratings: PG, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayBee45/pseuds/BayBee45
Summary: Lieutenant Thire is just trying to do his job and you're just trying not to get caught.
Relationships: CC-4477| Thire/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Lieutenant Thire!Reader "criminal reader"  
> Anything in italics is your internal dialogue hopefully that is clear but just case it wasn't. Hope you enjoy!  
> Warnings: PG. Star Wars swearing, don't know if that counts. If it does PG-13  
> It's pretty fluffy with a a dash of spice.

"Stop right there!" The red and white armored trooper sternly warns. You freeze and slowly turn to face him, his blaster aimed and ready, as you nonchalantly raise your hands. You take the moment to catch your breath and think of a plan.

"You're very fast sir, ya must really be _**something**_ under all that armor. Maybe we can settle this with a drink? See where the night takes us?" You coyly ask, edging slowly towards the ledge. The updraft off the building blows strands of your messy hair wildly around.

"Your attempt at flirting isn't going to work with me. I will shoot! Now Stop Moving!" 

You come to a halt, partially listening to his warning, but mostly because your heels were already teetering off the ledge of the roof.

There was a decent 10 feet between you and jail time. Your mind races through the dwindling option for escape as two other troopers make their way up to the roof. The initial trooper with a pauldron--that means he is a higher rank, a lieutenant or captain maybe, you couldn't remember-- motions to the others and they make their way towards you with binders in hand.

"I mean I don't even know your name yet sir. And honestly, I've never really been into handcuff but if that's your thing..." 

The troopers blaster waivers slightly and you swear you heard him chuckle as he shakes his helmet nearly imperceptibly. Tilting your own head to the side, you look at him through batting eyelashes and give him a mischievous smile.

"You know if you shoot me, I'd most likely fall off the side of this building..." You sigh. "Not a great ending to our blossoming story." 

"Well, don't move and **_Our_** story will continue, uh blossoming on... Lieutenant Thire" He clarifies. You hear a flapping sound, glancing down you see curtains blowing in the funneled wind. 

_An open window._

"Staying Still? Hmmph, now where's the fun in that Lieutenant!?" 

"Don't you dare! Hurry it along troopers!" He quickly barks.Thire must have seen the the glimmer in your eyes, or maybe the glint of the knife hidden in your sleeve. Giving them all a quick farewell salute, you jump back diving feet first down the side of the apartment building. 

"For kriffsake!" You hear Thire yell, as you fly down the side of the building only slowed slightly by your vibroblade slicing into the duracrete. It was truly a beautiful firework display of sparks, flashing off the speeding wall. Then with some skill and a lot of luck, you catch the top ledge of the window and swing yourself in. 

_A slight wobble in the landing, but a solid 9 for the overall execution._

You try to orient your self in the dark room but are momentarily blinded when the lights turns on. When your eyes are finally are able to adjust and focus you see a very, **_very_** large green Twi'lek. He is blocking you from an easy exit. His tiny human partner cautiously comes up behind him holding a bat.

_Great!_

"Good evening folks" you greeted them with the ease of second hand speeder sales man.

"What in the kriffing hell! What are you doing in here!" yelled the foreboding Twi'lek.

"What do you mean..." You pretended to be shocked looking to the Twi'lek and then his partner who is still nervervously holding on to the bat. 

"You didn't get a written notice from your land lord?" You questioned and suddenly act as if you just now saw the weapon in her hands. The green giant looked down to his partner and his partner back up at him. Both looked equal and extremely confused.

_You can work with this._

Pulling out your datapad from your bag and start angrily taping the keys, pacing slightly with your back turned to them. 

"Steve! You son of a bantha! I could throttle you, just kill him!" You fumed to your small audience, trying to quickly put together a website to give the story your weaving some actual weight.

"I try, You known, to tell him," you say sounding exasperated. "I tell him a partnership takes two people... Two people working as a team." Your two suspicious hosts look to each other and back at you. Still unsure of what to make of this intruder and the verbal diarrhea of new information being spewed at them. 

_A troubled partnership with someone named Steve. That will be the key out of this situation, the legend that will be Steve and his inability to do his job._

"When he doesn't do his part I get shafted." You practically wept, still avoiding eye contact with your increasing worried audience. You let out a resigned sigh, rubbing your temples trying collect yourself. Buying enough time for your website to become live. With a relieved but tired inhale you continue your one man show.

"I'm so sorry, My name is Maree Jakorr." You said thinking of a grade school classmates mother. "And I'm part of a start up security company." You turn your datapad over and show them the holonet site you just put together. Its was barebone but got the job done. 

_It's Steve for kriffsakes, he can't even call up potential clients, and make sure the tenants are informed. There isn't much hope for his holonet site design abilities._

You take a deep breathe you were getting a little too deep into lore. "As you can see we do mock break-ins to find weakness and then try implement different measures to increase security and safety. Of course this is supposed to be done with the home owners knowledge and consent." You explain. With a partially exaggerated groan you put away your datapad. "Well this is going to be fun to explain to the CG." 

"The gaurd doesn't have to know" squeaked the human. "I mean we don't need to call them." She said more confidently looking up at her partner. The Twi'lek looked lovely down nodding his head and pulling her in close.

_You instantly adore these two, and make a mental note to send them something later for their trouble._

"Oh you're too sweet hun, but as part of the test we call the CG to see how long it take them to respond to a threat. You know, extra data points for the algorithm, if that makes sense." 

"Oh." 

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience" you say truely apologetic. "Well I guess I should leave you two be, so you can get some resemblence of a normal evening back." 

"Feel free to use the front door... or window if you prefer." Joked the Twi'lek. They both chuckle and she stands on her tip toes giving him a kiss on the cheek.

_Gosh these two_.

"I'll try my luck with the front door I think." You laughed. As you hand reaches for the handle, you can hear the sounds of troopers knocking on doors as they sweep the hall. Their footsteps and voices getting louder as they near.

_Crap!_

"Do you mind if I use the fresher quickly before I go?"

They both nod their heads and the Twi'lek takes the bat from his partner and puts it away in the closet. "Just that door there at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you so much, I promise I'll be out of here in no time." You say closing the door behind you, making sure not to lock it. You search the cozy room, looking for an alternative way out. Not to thrilled with the prospect of using window again for escaping. Hopefully it wouldn't be needed, only a options, the last resort, hopefully. 

Depsite the nerf burger, extra fries and large shake you devoured for dinner, you manage to squeeze yourself from the air vent of the apartment and into the slightly larger main vent of the building. 

Without a second to spare you see the troopers through silted grate, knock on the door of the apartment you once occupied. You're tempted to eavesdrop on the conversation. You know you had given the nice couple enough information to give the undoubtedly handsome Lieutenant a headache. You think better of it, and make your long overdue escape.

Once out of the building you causal walk the back alleyways making your journey home. You send Lieutenant Thire a link and a small message;

"Dear Lieutenant Thire, 

I hope this holonet link clears up any misunderstanding between you and the lovely and completely _**unsuspecting**_ couple in apartment 459. 

Sincerely, 'Our story lives on for another day.' 

P.S. Please excuse the poorly designed website, Steve did his best.

Best regards xox 💋. " 


End file.
